Naruto and Eve Twins
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: what would happen if naruto had a twin sister named Eve


One day the nine tails attacked

The fourth hokage's (Minato's) wife (Kushina) has just given birth to a boy and just finds out she is having twins, which she didn't even know so she is giving birth again. She is weak because she just gave birth once, and she has the nine tails in her, and she is fighting for it not to come out. Then in a second, all the doctors are dead on the ground, and a man with an orange mask has Naruto in his arms.

Minato looks at the man when Kushina groans and Minato moves toward Kushina. The man takes a knife and puts it up to Naruto and says, "don't go closer to the nine tails host or do you not care about this brat."

Minato stops and turns to the man and says, "Wait! C-calm down." The man throws Naruto in the air and says, "You're the one who needs to calm down I am perfectly calm." Kushina watches Naruto get thrown and yells, "Naruto!"

Minato runs and grabs Naruto putting chakra on his feet as he lands on the wall.

The man says, "I expected nothing less from the Golden Flash, but what about the next one?" Minato sees that there are paper bombs on the blanket around Naruto. Minato gets Naruto out of the blanket and teleports.

Kushina yells "Minato! Naruto!" Kushina still hasn't given birth to the other baby in her yet but she can't as long as the man is here. The man walks up to Kushina. She asks, "What do you want?"

The man looks at the seal and says "To take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha"

Shocked, Kushina asks, "What?"

Minato puts Naruto in bed and then says to him, "You'll be safe here, just wait a little bit Naruto. I have to go save your mom right now."

The man looks into the seal of the Kyuubi and takes control of it, making it fight harder to break the seal, and then the man says "Now come out of there, Kyuubi."

The seal broke and the Kyuubi comes out destroying the house they were in. The man says to Kyuubi, "Now to Konoha." Kushina is on her back on the ground and says, "w-wait."

The man turns to her and says "The Uzumaki clan really is amazing…..still alive after having the Bijuu ripped from you. Eh?" The Kyuubi raises its palm and the man says, "You were the Kyuubi host but now I'm going to use him to kill you." Kyuubi slams its palm down and then Minato comes running and picks up Kushina. Kushina tells Minato to go to Konoha to protect it. Minato takes Kushina to the house where Naruto is and there is a doctor there to help her give birth again. Kushina looks at Naruto and cries.

"Thanks Minato..Go now."

after a while

Minato comes back home and s4

ees Kushina with Naruto and a baby girl. Kushina says she named her Eve after the first woman on earth.

Minato brings Kushina and the babies out side where the Kyuubi is and Kushina says, "I can still fight."

She forms her chakra into chains and they wrap around Kyubi. Naruto starts crying but Eve is still asleep. Kushina says, "I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and kill myself ….thank you for everything Minato." Minato looks at Kushina with sadness.

"You made me the Yondaime hokage…you made me a man…and you made me these children and yet,..."

Kushina smiles and says, "Don't look like that. I'm happy. You loved me and today is their birthday and when I think of our life if I could stay alive..I can only think of happiness." A tear goes down Minato's face as Kushina says, "If there is one thing I regret, it's not being able to see my babies grow up."

Minato says, "There is a different way...I can seal the rest of your chakra in Naruto and Eve with a HAKKE FUIN and then I will take the Kyuubi down with SHIKI FUJIN"

Kushina gasps and says, "but with that seal you will..."

Minato interrupts, "But I can't seal its chakra away, only half of its 'will' can I seal. So I'll then seal half of its chakra in Naruto and the other half in Eve with HAKKE FUIN. I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya sensei talked about the coming revolution and the catastrophe that comes with it, and I learned two things today. That man who came after you will bring catastrophe, and these children, as the hosts, will clear a way into the future."

five years old

Eve and Naruto hold hands as they walk through the streets going to the store. Eve looks at Naruto and asks, "Naruto did you really find a store that we can eat at?" Naruto smiles and nods before pulling Eve towards the ramen shop he found. Eve sees all the evil eyes looking at them with hate. She thinks to herself, 'why…..why do they only look at us that way?' Eve starts to tear up.

Naruto looks back and sees Eve tearing up and asks, "What's wrong Eve?"

Eve wipes away her tears and says, "Nothing just the looks we are getting again." Naruto hugs Eve and then points to the ramen shop and they walk inside. Naruto looks back at Eve and thinks 'I hope this cheers her up.' Eve hides behind Naruto when an old man looks at them and says, "Oh your that little boy from this morning aren't you..Who's this? Your sister maybe?"

Naruto grins and nods and says, "This is Eve, my little sister. She is also my twin." The old man laughs and tells them to sit down. They have a hard time getting on the high seats.

After they get on the chair, Naruto says "Get us the one that everyone loves please."

The old man smiles and says "ok you got it and because I like you two, you guys get it free." Eve's eyes widen and she looks at the old man. He doesn't look at them like everyone else. He has kindness in his eyes. Eve smiles big and looks at Naruto. Naruto smiles as he sees Eve smile and Naruto thinks, 'I haven't seen her smile in a while.'

nine years old the first day of school

Eve and Naruto stop by the ramen shop on their way to the first day of school. When Eve walks in, she sees the old man's daughter, Ayame. Ayame has long brown hair, eyes of the same color, and fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, some kind of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. She runs at Eve and says, "Eve you need to fix your hair."

Eve looks up, and then looks sad and says "but I don't know what to do with it…. People say my hair is ugly." Ayame smiled.

"Let me fix it and don't bother with people like that. You're very pretty. Just let me do your hair, ok?" Eve nods. Ayame pulls out two hair ties and fixes Eve's hair in two low pony tails. Eve's hair is spiky and she has two parts on her hair sticking out on the top that people says are devil horns. The pony tails are spiky and puffy, but Eve likes them and smiles.

Naruto says, "That looks good Eve..And OLD MAN WE'LL TAKE WHAT WE ALWAYS DO!" Eve smiles as Ayame runs in the back and gets Naruto and Eve something to drink. Ayame was maybe 17 or 16, and she always treats Eve and Naruto like her brother and sister.

Eve and Naruto look at the school as they walk up to it. Everyone else has a mom or a dad with them. Eve looks at the other girls hugging their dads, and the dads saying he loves them. Eve wants to know what that feels like. Naruto glances at Eve and sees the sad look on her face. He holds Eve's hand and says, "It's ok Eve… no matter what you still have me and I will protect you. You are my sister and I'm your big brother, it's my job to." Eve smiles and nods as they walk into the school.

They find the class room that old man hokage told them about. Naruto opens the door, he and Eve walk in. The other kids in class talk in low voices, pointing at them. Eve bites her lip; the kids don't seem too different from the people in the village who glare at them with hate. Naruto tugs Eve up to an empty desk and they sit down . Everyone is looking at them now. Eve's face is getting red and she can't take it anymore and yells, "STOP IT WE CAN HEAR YOU AND SO STOP LOOKING AND POINTING!" Naruto flinches as he has never heard Eve yell before. The other kids stop and start talking about other things.

The teacher comes in and turns to the class and says, "Hello class, I will be your teacher for today. They are looking for a new teacher for you right now, but to the girls, I'm your kunoichi teacher..."

Naruto gets bored pretty fast, and then the teacher has everyone say their names and something about themselves, but the teacher skipped Eve and Naruto. Naruto yells "HEY, YOU SKIPPED US!"

The teacher glares at him and Eve. But she just looks away not saying their looks at Naruto and says "Its ok Naruto".

-at lunch -

Eve watches Naruto as he jumps up saying, "Man I'm soo hungry. Uh Eve, how about if we try to make friends." Eve smiles and says ok.

Naruto sighs and says, "I mean let's not eat together, let's try to find someone else to eat with."

Eve looks up at Naruto and tries to hid her sadness and says, "Oh, ok Naruto. That's a good idea." Naruto smiles and runs off with his lunch in his hand.

Eve is sad that Naruto left her as she walks towards a tree and sits under it. Eve thinks, ' I'm scared to try to be friends with anyone...I can't take it someone is mean to me'. Eve opens her lunch and grabs her sandwich. Eve looks up to see a group of girls walking over to her. Three girls in her class are the only ones not walking over, but are watching (Ino, Sakura,and Hinata)when the group of girls reach Eve. They all glare at Eve, and one of them says, "YOU, your that demon girl right." Eve suddenly wishes Naruto didn't leave her.

Eve looks down at her lunch and says, "no…I'm not a demon." The girls laugh at Eve. Eve starts to tear up and a girl in the front says, "Oh look she is crying hahaha what a loser."

The girl kicks dirt at Eve, and another girl takes her food and says, "Demons don't get lunch; I heard they can live without lunch." Eve starts to cry as the girls laugh at her. Eve says "Take my lunch, i don't need it. Just leave me alone" 

The girls smirks, one of them says " Leave? Why should we? You are a demon, don't you ever forget one will love you, you will never get married. The only person you will ever have to be with you is your brother. But your demons so you don't know what love is and so your brother doesn't know what love is. So he will leave you aswell. You will die alone"

They laughed as they walk away leaving Eve by herself. Eve stands up and trys to stop her tears from flowing out. She says to her self "I'm not a demon.."

A few weeks later

Eve is walking in the woods when she hears crying. Eve runs to where she hears the crying and she sees a girl from her class, Hinata. There are three older boys and they have Hinata on the ground saying she is sorry. Eve feels anger raising up inside her, Eve walks up to them and says, "Hey! Leave her alone."

The three boys look at Eve, and one with a hat says, "Hey, isn't she one of 'those kids.' You know, the demon twins."The leader of the three boys smirks and says, "Yea it is."

Eve looks at Hinata, and then at the boys and yells, "IM NOT A DEMON I AM…I am Eve Uzumaki and... and I'm going to be the first female hokage!"

The boys start laughing and the chubby one says, "I heard your brother say he was going to be hokage. Hahaha, what's wrong with you two, did you get dropped on your heads?" Eve feels more angery when they bring her brother up.

Eve makes a sign with her hand and the boy flinches, and Eve yells "Clone Technique!" A VERY bad clone was made, and the three boys laugh at Eve. Eve runs at them and pushes the leader to the ground and starts to punch him, but the two other boys pull her off and the leader starts to punch her. Hinata watches but then a guy from her family comes running, and the boys saw him coming and run away. Eve passes out on the ground and the man looks at Hinata and says, "Hinata-sama are you ok."

Hinata looks at Eve and the man does too. He glares at Eve and pulls Hinata saying, "Don't go near her." Hinata looks back and says "Wait, but she saved me."

the day the class finally gets a homeroom teacher

In class, Naruto puts an eraser in the door and puts soap on the ground in front of the door. When the teacher gets in, the eraser falls to the ground, not hitting the teacher, and the teacher yells "WHO DID THIS!"

No one says anything and then the teacher walks in and slips and falls. Naruto laughs as he says "gotcha! gotcha!"

The teacher gets up and says, "Naruto!"

Naruto smiles and says, "I know, I know, in the hallway."

The teacher says, "No..just go to your seat."

Naruto pouts and says as he walks to sit by Eve, "How boring."Chouji says, "Aww, and I wanted to see Naruto get yelled at."The teacher says, "Hello. I'm Iruka, your new homeroom teacher."

Naruto falls asleep and Iruka walks up to his desk, and was going to slam down his book but doesn't. Naruto wakes up and say pointing to the clock, "Oh time to go."

The teacher looks and says "Oh, you're right. Well everyone, have a nice day." He leaves and Naruto goes up and changes the clock to what it really is. Iruka comes back in and says "Naruto go back to your seat." The look he gives Naruto and Eve is creepy. It scares her a lot.

After school, these boys are talking about something and Naruto goes over and asks, "What are you guys talking about?"

One of the three boys says "A challenge to test to see if your scaredy cat or not."

A different boy hits the boy who just said that, saying "Why did you tell him?"

Naruto smiles and says, "oh can I go?"

All the boys say, "No you can't," and they walk away. Eve walks up to Naruto. Eve asks "Are you ok? You seem down." Naruto smiles and says, "It's nothing…lets go."

They stop at a shop that has masks and Naruto thinks, 'that's it I'll just go where those boys are going to. I think they said the graves, and then I'll scare them.' Naruto walks over to a fox mask. Eve watches Naruto, but then the shop owner sees Naruto and pushes him hard, making Naruto fall to the ground and everyone look to see what's going on. Eve runs over to Naruto says, "Naruto!"

Naruto asks, "What's that for? I just wanted that mask!" Eve hears people saying they are germs, those kids. She looks to see Shikamaru looking at them with Chuoji beside him. The shop owner throws the fox mask at Naruto saying, "Fine here, NOW GO AWAY FROM THIS SHOP AND NEVER COME BACK!" Naruto grabs it and runs off, leaving Eve behind.

Everyone leaves and walks away, but Eve stays on the ground pissed off by the way people always treat her and Naruto. Shikamaru and Chuoji walk up to Eve, and Shikamaru puts out his hand and asks, "Eve are you ok?" Eve looks at Shikamaru shocked, because there are only three people who have ever been nice to Eve and Naruto; oldman hokage, oldman who works at the ramen shop, and Ayame. Eve takes Shikamaru's hand and she is blushing a bit.

"Y-yes thanks Shikamaru." Shikamaru helps Eve up.

Shikamaru asks, "Do people always treat you and Naruto like this?" Eve nods and looks off to where Naruto ran off.

Eve looks back at Shikamaru and asks "Why are you treating me nicely? Everyone else treats me bad and yet…"

Shikamaru sighs and shrugs his shoulder and says, "I have no reason to not treat you bad, now do I? This is the first time I talked to you, so why would I?" Eve smiles

-that night-

Naruto has a cape and the fox mask on, and when the boys came they were a little scared and then he popped out scaring them and they ran. The boys ran past Iruka yelling, "FOX DEMON!" Iruka runs down there to find Naruto.

Naruto takes off the mask and says, "Serves them right. Everyone got scared and ran off. You better hurry and run, Sensei. Or else, I'll eat you." Iruka glares at Naruto.

Naruto asks, "Huh? What's wrong Sensei?"

Iruka calmly asks as he glares at Naruto "Naruto, do you realize what your doing?"

Naruto sees the way Iruka glares at him and says, "Why? Why? Why does everyone do that, even my homeroom teacher? Why do you look at me like that?" Iruka eyes widen and Naruto says, "I'm not a nuisance and I'm not some kind of germ or a demon…I'm…I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Iruka looks at Naruto and says, "Naruto..."

Naruto starts to shake and says "I'll never go to the Academy again!" Naruto runs off.

Eve waits at the apartment waiting for Naruto and almost falls asleep when she hears the door slam. She gets up and sees Naruto crying, and says, "Naruto?" Naruto looks at Eve and gets up and walks right past her without saying anything. That worries Eve because he has never done that before.

-The next day-

Naruto doesn't go to school, and Eve is late. When she opens the door, she says, " I'm sorry I'm late." Eve didn't want to look at Iruka and see his glare.

Iruka sees that she won't look at him and asks, "Where is Naruto?" Eve gets even sadder and says, "I don't know… he is acting weird… he don't want to go to school I guess."

-after school-

Naruto is walking around and the kids he scared at the grave came up to him.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to be our friend?"

Naruto smiles and says, "Yes!"

The kids smile and tell him to go in the back hills and get something from there that one of their dads left because he just fought ninjas back there. Naruto says yes, and Shikamaru sees it all.

Iruka talks to another teacher and they tell him that there are enemy ninja's in the back hills, so tell the kids not to go there. Iruka goes to class and asks if anyone has seen Naruto. Shikamaru stands up and says, "Naruto is in the back hills..Right."

He smirks at the kids who told Naruto to go back there. Iruka gasps and says "Free hour!" and runs out of the class (if you want to know what happens in the back hills watch Naruto Shippuden Ep. 178) Eve stands up and says "Shikamaru how do you know that?" Shikamaru tells Eve what happened.

Eve walks over to the kids and glares at them and yells, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Eve punches the desk and it breaks in half. Everyone is shocked. Eve glares at them and says, "It's your fault…..drop out of this SCHOOL!" Eve has never been this pissed before and everyone could see something they never saw because Eve almost never talked. Eve had…fangs, they were like the ones Kiba but the ones Eve had were scary.

Eve walks outside and sees Iruka and Naruto; Iruka is yelling at Naruto and looking at him with kindness. Naruto sees Eve and smiles and says "Eve!"Iruka looks at Eve, smiles and Naruto hugs Eve and says, "Sorry if I made you worried." She hugs Naruto. Eve say "its ok Naruto, please dont do that to me again. Please talk to me when you are upset." Naruto nods

Iruka says, "Go back to class." Naruto holds Eve's hand as they walk in, then Naruto and Iruka stop at the door as they see a desk broken and the three kids that told Naruto to go in the back hills beaten on the ground, knocked out. Everyone in the class flinches when Eve looks at them smirking, like saying 'don't you dare say what happaned'.

The day of the test. 13 years old

Eve and Naruto were sitting by themselfs as they waited to be called. Eve looked over at Hinata catching Hinata looking at them, Hinata blushes and looked down at her hands. Eve signs and stands up, Naruto looks at her. Eve says "Naruto I'll be right back" over the few years, Eve gotten less shy. Eve can tell Hinata doesnt think bad about Naruto and her but Hinata is really shy.

Eve walks over to Hinata, Eve smiles "Hinata, do you want to sit with me and Naruto. It's no fun sitting by your self" Hinata blushed.

Hinata sat next to Eve and Naruto sat on the other side of Eve. Iruka is calling people to take the test but its the clone jutsu that everyone has to do to pass but that is one jutsu Eve and Naruto cant do for the life of them so they are sad knewing they will fail. when Naruto is called Eve watchs him, 5 mins later Naruto walks out of the testing room but walks right outside almost like telling Eve that he failed. Eve was called down so eve walk into the test room to see iruka and the other teacher that she cant ever remeber the name of.

The clone that Eve made was standing but looked sick, Eve looks at iruka nervous. he says "Eve, you.. FAIL!" Eve holds back tears, the other teacher says "come on now Iruka, your going to do this to Eve too, her clone is batter then Naruto's clone, i mean its standing." iruka shook his head "even so she can't even make one good clone." Eve walks out of the test room. she looks up to see hinata looking at which makes her eyes water, she runs out of the room to where is Naruto. "Eve..you fail too?" Eve nods as she sits on the ground by the tree.

a while later they watch as the other kids are getting picked up by there parents. Eve and Naruto jumps off somewhere to go sit on the roof of their apartment. Eve says "Naruto, iruka doesnt hate us. i can tell from the way he looks at us. he no longer gives us 'that look' " Naruto sighs when they hear the vocie of the other teacher that was in the testing room

(skipping all that )

Eve hids behind Naruto as the other teacher had thrown kunais at Iruka, he looks at us with such hate that makes tears come to Eve's eye, when she was little and people glared at her . the teacher was saying "the reason everyone hates you two is because you two are the none other then the nine tails, the nine tails was spit and turned into two babys, a girl and a boy." Naruto and Eve's eyes widen, it made since why the villagers hated them. what brought them out of there daze was Iruke yelling get down. the next thing Eve knew was that iruke was on top of them with a huge ninja star in his back. Eve couldnt hear anymore but she knew Naruto could as his eyes were widening every second, Eve just stared at iruke in shoke. everything was going in slow for Eve as Naruto grabbed her with the scoll on his back, caring her in his arms as he held on to her tight. Because after all no matter what she was all he had just like he was all she had.

they were hidding behind a tree Eve starts to hear again but when she does she hears the other teacher saying she and Naruto are demons, iruka said "your right that is how demans are" Eve and Naruto's eye widen "but that isnt how Naruto and Eve are" Eve started crying in happyness like how was crying Naruto too.

Naruto and Eve jump infront of iruke kicking the other teacher away from him. Eve and Naruto say "if you dare touch my sensi, i'll kill you!" they glare at him. The other teachers laughs and says "Oh yea what ever you do i'll give it to you 100 times worse" they say "Thats fine with us" Eve and Naruto says "Shadow clone jutsu" shodow clones of Eve and Naruto pops all around them, their vocies louder then ever as they say "whats wrong, fine you wont go first then we will!"

(being lazy. sorry)

picture day

Eve and Naruto sat in the hokages's room, the hokage said "one you two cant be in the same pic,you are two different people, and whats up with the make up, do them over and with no clown make up on and two different pics" Eve pouts but Naruto smiles at her and Eve does the same as the stand up yelled "sexy jutsu!" the two turned into older pair of blondes and Naruto turned into a girl and they were both naked facing each other holding hands and winking, the hokafe fell out of his sit with a huge nosebleed.

the hokage was sitting back up when a small boy ran in "im going to ge-" he trips over his own feet. a guy known as Ebisu runs in yelling "grandson! are you ok!" the grandson jumps up as Eve sees Ebis glaring at us, the grandson points at Naruto saying "you did it! you tripped me" Naruto stands up yelling "i didnt do any thing you tripped on your own feet" Ebis says "unhand the thrid hokages grandson" the grandson who Eve remebered the thrid had a grandson named Konohamaru . Konohamaru says "whats wrong tuff guy i thought you were going to him, change your mind because the third hokage is my grandfather" Naruto brings his fist up saying as he hits Konohamaru "I DONT CARE IF HIS YOUR GRANDMOTHER" Eve giggles as konohmaru fall.

Eve sighs as she can see Naruto getting madder and madder as Konohamaru follows them in the most stupid disguise. Eve turned around at the same as Naruto as they both yell "STOP FOLLOWING US AND COME OUT".

Konohamaru throw off his 'box' rock disguise and says "wow yo two are good. teacher me" they both say "teacher you?" he nods saying "yea that sexy jutsu that you got gramps with" Eve sighs as Naruto says "no" but Naruto gave in when Konohamaru called Naruto boss. Eve says "Naruto dont say yes to this brat! just because he calls you boss" Naruto pouts and Konohamaru turns to Eve and says "plz pretty lady!" Eve blushes and says "pretty? hehehe ok well teacher you. call me Eve-hima"(hima means princess...i think) Konohamaru nods smiling as Naruto sweetdrops at Eve.

Naruto points at a girl with brown hair and says to Konohamaru "turn into her" well he did but he made her fat and ugly Eve walks away a little seeing the girl with brown hair looking at them. Naruto says "well you kinda look like her" the girl says "that looks like me?" Naruto got beat up and says to Konohamaru "try to make me cuter next time" Konohamaru is shaking saying "girls are scary" Eve sighs patting konohamarus head saying "dont worry not all girls are like that, im not like that. my friend hinata isnt like that. just most girls are like that" Konohamaru nods.

Eve sits on the bench of a porn shop as Naruto takes Konohamaru in the porn shop. There was no way Eve was going in a porn shop. Eve sees Naruto and Konohamaru getting kicked out, and Naruto got a black eye. Eve sighs and stands up saying "Naruto.. lets go to the hot spring, we can take Konohamaru in"

Konohamaru does the sexy jutsu into a fat girl with bad hair and Naruto does the sexy jutsu unto a girl that looks like Eve but doesnt have spiky hair had strighen hair in two high pony tails. while Eve has hair down that is alittle shorter then sakura's hair.

They all walk into the girls side of the hot spring, sakura saw Eve and glared but her eyes filled with rage when she saw runs at Naruto, Eve moves infront of Naruto catching Sakura's fist as Sakura tried to hit Naruto. Sakura glared at Eve and yelled "Eve! Are you crazy! Don't bring your brother to the girl side!" Eve glares back and says "Maybe i will if you stop being a bitch" they glare at each other. Sakura and Eve hate each other like Sasuke and Naruto hates each other. Naruto could feel the anger that was in the room, from the grisl glaring at Naruto , but most of it was coming off of Eve and Sakura. Naruto grabs Konohamaru and runs outgirls part.

Eve and Naruto sat on each sit of Konohamaru , as Naruto goes on about if Konohamaru whats to be hokage he has to beat him and Eve. Konohamaru looks at Eve and asks "you want to be hokage too?" Eve nods and smiles as konohmaru says "how when Naruto wants to as well" Eve sees Naruto smiling as Eve says "we will both be the hokage, the both of us. at the same time. i'll be the first female hokage but at the same time Naruto will be Hokage too. Naruto and me will be togther be 6 hokage. we are twins so we are like the same person in a way." Konohamaru was going to say something but Ebisu calls out to them. they turn around to see him on a branch laring me Eve and Naruto. he jumps down saying "Konohamaru get away from thems two, they cant teach you anything. i can give the short cut to becoming hokage" konohamari yells "SEXY JUTSU" he turns into a girl with brown hair thats down and is naked. Eve and Naruto nod at the sexy jutsu, it was great.

but it didnt work on him, he grabs Konohamaru, Konohamaru trys to run away. Eve sighs looking at Naruto and then they both smirk getting the best idea. they both yell "shadow clone jutsu!" Konohamaru has stars in his eyes as he sees the trees around them are filled with Naruto and Eve, Ebisu smirks and says "that wont work on me" all the Eve and Naruto's smirks and yell "SEXY JUTSU" the trees are filled with their sexy jutsu forms, Ebisu's jaw drops as the clones jump on gone flying backward by his huge nose bleed.

Konohamaru says to Naruto "your not my boss anymore your my rivil" he turns to Eve and a blush slowly come to his cheeks as he says "and Eve i'll make you become mine, Eve-hima" Eve jaw drops at Konohamaru ,Eve thinks to herself 'he has a crush on me?' Naruto laughs and Eve glares at him.


End file.
